


I Wouldn't Say He's Brilliant

by NovaWynn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M, Skipthur, angry!Martin, established Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's thoughts over how Arthur responds to his father and how Gordon Shappey treats his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Say He's Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little ficlet that shows some insight on what I think was going through Martin's mind while Carolyn and Gordon were talking in St. Petersburg. It all boils down to Martin thinking that Gordon is an Arse. But don't we all?
> 
> Credit for the title goes to Wingcommanderarthurshappey (and for making me skipthur trash XD)

The one thing that Captain Martin Crieff never thought possible was that Arthur would seem this nervous about meeting his own father. It worried him. No-one should be worried about meeting their own father. It led him to believe that maybe the contact between the two of them wasn't that great - putting it mildly - or that there was some kind of history there. It didn't seem to help matters either that Arthur appeared to be letting out a whimper like a scared puppy each time that his father was mentioned.

And then there was the fact that Arthur had revered to him as being 'all right' instead of his usual use of brilliant.

Having met the man himself, Martin had to admit that he was charmed by Gordon Shappey. At least, that was before he realized who the man was. Now that he did know though, he wasn't sure whether he was meant to be hating the man or not. Though seeing Arthur's reactions, he figured that it was quite alright to loathe the man. No-one should be made to be this uncomfortable in the presence of their father.

What made matters worse was watching Arthur meeting his father. All Martin could do was stand there really, watching the way that Arthur spoke rapidly and stumbling over his words and having put so much thought into the gift. It really was a quite thoughtful gift and in all honesty, it was quite funny too. Gordon's gin, only dear old Arthur would be able to figure something like that out in lieu of finding Toblerones. Really, what airport didn't have any Toblerones?

Admittedly, Martin didn't really pay any attention to what either Gordon or Carolyn were saying. He knew that he should but he couldn't. The only person that he could pay attention too was Arthur. He looked so incredibly nervous and scared almost of his own father. That just wasn't right. He gently reached out; making sure that Gordon wasn't able to see because he wasn't sure how the man would respond. He took hold of Arthur's hand, linking their fingers together.

Normally when that happened, Arthur would give him one of those brilliant smiles of his and start excitedly chatting about some random fact that was to do with them holding hands. But this time there was nothing. And that was something that Martin didn't like one single bit. This was just wrong. Nothing like this should be happening.

It was only when Gordon hurled an insult his way that Martin could draw his attention away from his Arthur for a single second, only enough to let out a squeak. So what if he failed his CLP four times?!

Martin didn't like to think of himself as a man who got angry easily, but the way that he spoke of Gerti - a plane that his son utterly adored - and what he wanted to do with her, it made his blood start to boil. He could feel the flush rising to his face and he tightened his hand around Arthur's making sure that their fingers were tightly intertwined. He wasn't sure whether Arthur even realized that or not, but it was quite alright if he didn't. As long as Martin knew that he was there for Arthur then it was all alright.

Watching Gordon leave and seeing the heartbroken look on Arthur's face though? There was one thing that Martin knew for sure. He absolutely hated Gordon Shappey. How dare that man treat his son like that just because of an argument that he and his ex wife had? Arthur shouldn't be treated like this. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be the one bearing the brunt of something like this. The least that Gordon 'Arse' Shappey could've done was take the stupid bottle of gin that now stood lost on the table.

He glared at the door that Gordon 'Arse' Shappey had left through, his hand tightened around Arthur's. How the hell dare he?

Martin liked to think of himself as a man who didn't hold grudges or to hate someone, but the second that Gordon talked like that to his own son, he knew that he hated Gordon Shappey.


End file.
